


Ivar Head-Canon Game

by Norsenightingale



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsenightingale/pseuds/Norsenightingale
Summary: Pointless fluffy smut about our favorite crippled Viking.





	Ivar Head-Canon Game

A = Aftercare

Ivar was not exactly known for being caring and gentle, in fact, he prided himself on his ability to appear completely free of emotion. There were rare moments, however, when he allowed his walls to fall and open up to a softer version of himself. In the early hours of the morning, when the light was barely breaking through the cracks of the windows, Ivar could feel these emotions begin to creep over him.

The blankets had shifted at some point during the night, sliding down so that your back was completely exposed to his gaze. Ivar looked carefully over the naked flesh of his lover, scratches, and bruises marking you like a painting. He felt a sharp pang of regret in his stomach when he looked at his work on you, knowing that it was his loss of control that caused it. He tentatively reached his fingers out to run them over a particularly deep scratch, pulling away when you flinched in discomfort. He ‘tsked’ rolling onto his side so he could easily pull your body into his chest.

“Good morning, little one,” He said, noticing your eyes flutter open at the sudden movement. You smiled up at him, reaching an arm around to thread your fingers through his hair in a silent greeting. Your face scrunched slightly at the soreness in your hips, wriggling to try and find a more comfortable position. “It seems like I really made a mess of you last night, eh?”

You continued to smile, shaking your head and pulling his lips down to meet yours. “Certainly not a mess. A mess I would complain about, and I would never complain about what happened last night.” Ivar chuckled at your flirtation but knew that you were hiding a certain amount of pain to keep him from worrying.

“Let me see the rest of you.” His words came out as more of a command than he intended, but he was determined to see the extent of the night’s activities. You sighed and removed your hand from the blankets to allow him to pull them off your skin. There was no way to avoid his prying eyes and refusing would only make him feel worse.

When all of your skin was available to him, Ivar carefully ran the tips of his fingers across your body, tracing the various blue and purple marks he found on his way. You winced when he hit an area that was particularly sensitive on the small of your back, causing his eyes to snap up to yours. You reached down to grasp his wrist, bringing it up between the two of you to stop his exploration. “It is nothing, I’m just not as strong as a Viking warrior. Please, do not fret.” You spoke softly, kissing the calloused knuckles of his hand.

He shook his head, leaning down to rest his forehead against your own. “I lose myself with you. I cannot control my own body and it causes you pain.” He gently caressed your shoulder while he spoke. “I cannot make the scratches heal or the bruises fade, but I can help your muscles. Roll onto your front, I would like to give you a massage.” You giggled at the suggestion, the great Ivar the Boneless giving a massage to his woman. “Come on now, I won’t tell you again.”

B = Body part

Ivar sat near the water’s edge, watching you gracefully step onto rocks to cross the stream without falling in. You were determined to reach the bank without getting water on your dress, simply because he told you that you couldn’t. It was a game that you two had played since you were children, daring the other to do something and then teasing them when they failed. At twenty, you were certainly no longer children, but the competitive streak you shared would never go away.

“Careful, small one, you almost missed.” Ivar spoke, referring to the stone you had just slipped on. You waved your hand backward, trying to ignore him and keep your concentration.

“I did not, I was simply regaining my balance.”

He chuckled, leaning back on his arms into a more comfortable position. “There’d be no need to regain your balance if you didn’t lose it in the first place, eh?” You chose not to reply, stepping on the next closest stone in the creek. You were almost to the edge when a splash behind you startled you, causing you to slip down into the ice cold water.

“Bastard! Cheat! You did that on purpose!” You shrieked, knowing that the splash came from something Ivar had thrown. Judging by his laughing figure on the bank, you were correct.

“Don’t be rude now, Y/N, just because you lost.” He wiped at his eyes, feigning tears. “You’d better get out before you catch cold.” You rolled your eyes, crawling out of the water and plopping down next to him on the grass. 

You had been untangling the knots in your wet hair for several minutes when you noticed Ivar staring at your legs. The dampness of your dress had clung there, making them visible through the sheer fabric.

“Ivar?” You questioned, causing him to look back up at your face. He smirked at you, placing his hand gently on the curve of your calf.

“I’m just admiring the God’s handiwork.” He used his thumb to circle the bone of your ankle, stroking the bit of skin he could reach from the hem of your skirts. “They’re beautiful.”

You placed your hand atop of his, stopping him from continuing. Instead, you lead them onto his own leg, squeezing softly at his knee. He tried to pry his hand away from you, his insecurities flooding his mind with your touch, but you were insistent.

“The Gods had their own plan in mind for yours, Ivar, and they’re perfect.” Your free hand grasped his chin, forcing him to look at you as you spoke. “You wouldn’t be the man you are if they were made any different, and for that, I will praise the Gods until my last breath.”

C = Cum

“That’s it, you’re doing so well” Ivar spoke, his voice coming out in raspy pants. You groaned at his words, squeezing your eyes tightly as he continued to drive himself into you. His pace was agonizingly slow, sliding inside just enough to work you up, but not over the edge. He had only been playing with you for thirty minutes so far, and you knew that was not enough to allow you to release yet.

“Don’t close your eyes, look up at me.” He demanded, his fingers wrapping snuggly around your neck. You forced your eyelids to open, looking at Ivar hovering above you. “Very good. Are you close, Dove?” He teased, “I can feel you squeezing me, you must be aching.” You gasped as his fingers tightened, threatening to cut off your air but not quite.

“Ivar..” You whimpered, digging your nails into his back. He hummed at the sensation, snapping his hips up to meet that certain sensitive area inside of you. You shuddered at the change of position, feeling the heat in your stomach become almost unbearable. “Ivar please…” He groaned in satisfaction, loving nothing more than the sound of your begging.

“What is it? Do you want to cum?” He whispered hotly in your ear, dragging his hips slowly against yours. “Is it becoming too much for you?” Ivar nipped at your earlobe, continuing his torturous assault on your body. You dug your heels as hard as you could into his hips, using as much force as possible to try and make him take you harder.

“Ivar,” you gasped. “Please, please let me.” You knew that you were speaking like a wanton slave girl but couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. Luckily, the last round of begging must have been enough, because Ivar suddenly increased his pace; angling in just the right way to hit your clit with each thrust.

“Since you asked so nicely, you may cum for me, Y/N.” He growled. You held onto his biceps tightly, reveling in the way his lips brushed against your throat and coaxed you closer to your climax. You couldn’t help the loud sighs and moans of satisfaction that came tumbling from your lips, your whole body dissolving into trembles as he pushed you over the edge.

“Good girl, let yourself feel it,” Ivar praised, his cock still buried deep inside of you. It took every ounce of strength he had to stop himself from succumbing to his own orgasm, but he was determined to enjoy you at least once more. “You look so beautiful when you fall apart like this.”

D = Dirty Secret

In the middle of the day, Ivar would not even think about doing what you were asking of him. But now, in the privacy of his chambers, he found his tough exterior and resolve melting away at the hands of his wife. You kneaded his shoulders with the palms of your hands, ridding him of the tension from the previous day’s work. He sighed as you worked out a particularly tough knot, placing delicate kisses along his collarbone.

“Please, Ivar? I’ve heard that it feels…extremely pleasurable.” You whispered the last part, letting the words tickle his ears. He shuddered, feeling all the blood from his brain rush directly to his crotch. “If you don’t like it we can stop, and I will never ask you again.” You knew that you were wading in shark-infested waters, but Ivar had been so tense lately you wanted to do something to ease his stress.

“I think I am more concerned about liking it,” Ivar half-heartedly chuckled. Deep down, though, he was intensely curious about the prospect. It was not that you two had never wandered into that territory during sex, but it was always your territory - not his. There were certain parts of a man’s body that were not intimately touched and this was definitely one of them but…it did seem intriguing.

“Ivar,” You grinned, “are you thinking about it?” He hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if this was something he was really going to let you do.

“If I were to agree - and I am not saying that I am - how would you, I mean, how would we -“ You cut him off with a kiss, knowing that you were about to get your way. 

“Just like you prepare me,” you whispered. “All it takes is a little grape seed oil. Besides, it only takes one finger and mine are very small. You’ll be taking it in no time.” 

E = Experience 

It was not unusual for arranged marriages to take place in Kattegat. In fact, it was more unusual for a couple to choose to be married, rather than be betrothed to one another from birth. Ivar the Boneless was certainly not the ‘usual’ type, and as such, your relationship with him veered as far off the normal path as possible. Being one of the infamous Ragnarssons, he was expected to take on an arranged marriage; settle down with a suitable woman of a noble bloodline. When he chose, instead, to declare his love for a simple farmer’s daughter - well, it is safe to say the village was all ears. 

News of your engagement to Ivar spread as quickly as a forest fire, every man, woman and child within a five-mile radius abuzz with the news. It wasn’t at all surprising to you, really. Ivar had talked about marrying you since you were children, so when he officially asked for your hand you accepted without a second thought. To the rest of the villagers, however, the upcoming wedding was the most interesting news they had heard in ages.

You huffed as you entered your finance’s chambers, spotting him lying down on the soft furs of his bed. He appeared concerned at your sudden disheveled appearance, immediately sitting up in case he needed to tend to a possible injury.

“Are you hurt, Y/N?” He questioned, searching you for the source of your discomfort. You could feel the tears begin to well up in your eyes, all of your recent stress crashing down on you like a tidal wave. You shook your head in a pitiful ‘no’, slinking onto the bed next to him and burying your face in his warm chest. Your shoulders shook as your emotions came pouring out, all of the anger, sadness, and frustration from the day’s events becoming unbearable.

Ivar was at a loss for what to do. He knew that you were not in a state to explain yourself but he had a terrible nagging urge to stop you from hurting. Rather than try and force you to speak, he chose to run his fingers gently through your hair and try to comfort you with a few soft ’shh’ noises. You gasped as you began to catch your breath, suddenly feeling ridiculous for falling apart in front of him. You pulled away to look up at his piercing blue eyes, dabbing your own with the corner of your dress sleeve.

“I’m so sorry, Ivar. I don’t know what came over me. The women from the tavern were talking and I just-“ you paused, trying to decide if you wanted to let him know what had really happened. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter. I’m just being too sensitive.”

Ivar looked at you skeptically, bringing his thumbs up to wipe the tears from your cheeks. “What did they say to you?” You shook your head, forcing a smile on your lips to try and reassure him it was nothing. He narrowed his eyes at you, clearly not falling for the act. “Don’t do that. Something happened and I demand to know what.” You bit your bottom lip, trying to decide what to say.

“Are you completely satisfied with me?” You asked, searching his face for any hint of emotion. What you found was shock and then anger at your question.

“What do you mean? Of course, I am satisfied with you,” he began to raise his voice. “Who told you that I was not? What did those vile whores put into your head?” You flinched as he shouted, regretting even bringing the topic up. When he noticed you had begun to back away from him, he softened, reaching a hand out to tilt your chin up to him.

“I want you to listen to me, Y/N,” he spoke. “You are perfect. You are strong and brave and beautiful. I will never grow tired of you, or think you not enough for me.” His words comforted you, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what one of the wenches had said.

“Ivar, I know that you have… experienced many different women.” He scowled at that, dreading what those damned women had told you. “I don’t want you to be disappointed in me because I have not… have never..” He shushed you, pulling your lips against his in a tender kiss. You melted against him, allowing yourself to feel all the love he was giving to you.

“I don’t want you to think about anything that may have happened in the past.” He spoke slowly, making sure to make himself perfectly clear. “When we have married, the only two people in the world that matter are you and I. I will teach you all that you need to know and you can trust that you will always be safe and loved with me in our bed. You were created by the Gods for me, and I you; and because of that, you will never need to worry about disappointing me.”

F = Favourite Position

“Can I- Can we try something else?” You groaned, wincing at the burning pain you felt between your thighs. Ivar seemed defeated, rolling away from you and onto his back. He clutched his face, a swarm of emotions and terrible thoughts ringing in his mind.

“I knew that this would happen. It doesn’t work and I am a fool for thinking it would be any different with you,” He hissed, defeat evident in his expression. You shushed him, pressing your naked chest into his own and kissing his temple. You tried to calm him with your presence, stroking the hard muscles of his abdomen to soothe him.

“Ivar, no” you whispered “it works just fine. You were simply causing me pain because you are large and it hurt to stretch like that.” His eyes seemed to lighten at that, looking hopefully at you. “I just want to try a different position, maybe if I am on top it would be easier to take?” He couldn’t control the laugh that bubbled from his chest, clearly relieved that it wasn’t anything he had done. You smiled at him, bringing your lips down to connect them with his in a sweet kiss.

“Can we try again?” He asked once the kiss had ended. You squeezed gently at his thigh, nodding and moving to straddle his waist. He decided right then that he liked you like that, hovering above him so that he could see all of you. “Gods you look beautiful like this.”

You blushed at the compliment and wiggled your hips a little, pushing back into his hard shaft. He gasped at the sudden sensation, urging you to do it again with his eyes. You eagerly complied, grinding down a bit harder so that his tip could run across your sensitive clit. His hands quickly found your hips, holding you steady while you lined him up with your entrance. The sudden realization of what you were about to do stunned you for a moment, causing you to remember the painful sensation it caused you only a few moments ago.

Ivar rubbed his thumbs along the bones of your hips, urging you on with this touch. “You can do it, Y/N, just slide down on my cock.” You took a deep breath before pushing your hips back, the head of him just nudging inside. He groaned at the feel of your spasming walls, your nerves causing you to clamp down hard on the sensitive flesh.

“You need to relax, Dove,” he choked out, “or else this will be all over before it begins.” You steadied yourself, willing your muscles to relax and slid back a little more. You gasped as you began to work yourself down, the thick flesh disappearing inch by inch inside your wet heat. It took every ounce of strength Ivar had to not push his hips up, impaling you all the way, but he kept himself still.

“You’re doing so well,” he praised, “taking it all so well. You feel delicious, so fucking tight.” You fell to his chest, panting to try and catch your breath from the burning stretch.

“Gods Ivar, I don’t know if I can take any more” you whimpered, swiveling your hips to try and relieve some of the ache. He shushed you, his hands moving to rub comfortingly on the small of you back.

“You can do it,” he encouraged, “do you want me to push into you?” You nodded weakly, mentally preparing yourself for the last few inches of his cock. Ivar connected his lips to yours, trying to distract you from what was to come. He decided that it would be best to do it all in one quick motion, grasping tightly to your back and thrusting up. You cried out as he filled you to the hilt, his curved tip nudging against your cervix.

“Shh, that’s it, that’s all of me. You are perfect, so bloody perfect.” It took only a moment for the pain to become bearable, and then a few more for it to become pleasurable.

“Ivar, can you - can you move like that again, please?” You moaned. He smirked and thrust back up into you, quickly finding a rhythm that you both enjoyed. From that moment, he decided this would be how he would always take you. 

G = Goofy

“Come on then, you got your way now just do something,” Ivar huffed. You laughed at him, shaking your head and sitting beside him on the large bed.

“You look lovely like this, you know?” You spoke, your fingers ghosting across his hard stomach. “It’s a nice change for you to be the one tied up.” Ivar turned his head away from you, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “No, pet, I’m the one in charge so you don’t get to hide your pretty face.” You grasped his chin, forcing him to look back at you with his large blue eyes.

“I swear to Odin, Y/N, as soon as you untie me you are going to regret everything about this.” Ivar snarled. He was definitely putting on more of a show than necessary, but he was humiliated at being the submissive one and had to try and reassert his dominance somehow. You ‘tsked’ at his outburst, removing your hand from his abdomen.

“You are really not enjoying this, are you?” You asked seriously, breaking yourself out of character. Ivar pitifully shook his head no.

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, “it’s not me.” You began to laugh, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You’re right, this does feel a little silly, doesn’t it?” Ivar quickly agreed, bobbing his head with enthusiasm. “How about I untie you, and then you can tie me back up?”

Ivar smirked at the suggestion. Oh yes, that sounded much better.


End file.
